


Such a Delicate Boy in the Hysterical Realm

by throwupsparkles



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Obedience, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwupsparkles/pseuds/throwupsparkles
Summary: “Oh, Gerard,” Grant says softly, a gentle hand slipping under his chin to raise it up so that Gerard meets Grant’s eyes. “I know you can be good for me.”
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Such a Delicate Boy in the Hysterical Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Inspired by Rylescoe's [tweet](https://twitter.com/rylescoe/status/1329365343043608577/photo/1) (NSFW).
> 
> Title from Cherry Lips by Garbage.

Gerard knows that Grant loves to do research, but even this is a bit extreme for them. Not that Gerard doesn’t appreciate it, he really, really does. It’s just...he has a feeling that the two of them are going to have to talk about what’s eating at Grant since they’re researching bondage methods instead of working on whatever it is that Batman is supposed to be up to. 

And, well, maybe Gerard doesn’t really appreciate it at the moment. Not right now when he’s got heels on that rival any shoe his mother had in her closet, and that’s impressive considering it was Donna’s love for stilettos that inspired Gerard to step out in drag that first time in college. It’s no secret that he’s got a bit of a foot kink, and he’s comfortable in his own narcissism to admit that applies to his own feet as well. 

Grant knows that all too well. Too fucking well. Hence the cherry red stiletto heels Gerard is wearing that matches his shade of hair. His ankles are wrapped in the nicest cuffs they own and chained to a foot stool that he’s pretty sure Grant made themself when they were trying to take a break from writing _Supergods_.

“Alright, darling?” Grant asks, their lips quirking up a bit at the sight laid before them. 

“Fine,” Gerard grits, shifting a little on the stool to try and find a good position to settle in. He knows this is just the beginning of what Grant has in store for him, so he wants to get a good foundation before moving forward.. 

Grant leans forward and brushes their lips against Gerard’s. “You’re doing so well.”

Gerard hums at the praise and leans forward to chase Grant’s kiss, but they move away and chuckle fondly. “No, no, don’t you get bratty on me so soon.”

Gerard huffs and pouts, trying to purse his lips in a seductive enough way that he knows Grant can’t resist. 

Well, except for when they’re in an ambitious mood, which apparently is today. “Behave,” they say sternly, all former affection carefully pulled from their face. 

Gerard recoils into himself. _Bad, you did bad_ , he thinks and bows his head, chin tucking to his flushed chest. 

“Oh, Gerard,” Grant says softly, a gentle hand slipping under his chin to raise it up so Gerard meets Grant’s eyes. “I know you can be good for me.”

Gerard nods quickly, instinctively trying to reach out for them, but is reminded harshly of the handcuffs that are keeping Gerard’s hands secured at the small of his back. 

“Behave,” Grant says again, softer this time. 

Obedience was something that Grant asked for a lot of the time. It was something that Gerard was still trying to master since it was hard when he got too into his own head and excitement. Grant knew that, so they were forgiving but still firm about Gerard’s lessons. 

Gerard watches warily as Grant moves about their playroom and procures a coil of rope that Gerard can tell is for suspension given it’s girth. He frowns and glances down at his shackled heel clad feet in confusion. He wasn’t sure where Grant was going with this. 

Sometimes Gerard wished that Grant would blindfold him so that it was easier to settle into whatever it was they had planned. But he knows that’s probably why they don’t. They like to have Gerard on edge during the lead up, when Gerard is questioning what’s going to happen next and how he’s supposed to behave for Grant. 

Grant comes over with the rope and starts to get to work without a word to Gerard, their eyes hard and focused on their task. The rope coils around Gerard’s legs, securing them in the way that always makes Gerard breathe a little easier. He loves bondage, absolutely loves the support and security it gives him, how it feels like the rope is keeping his insides from spilling out in front of him. 

The rope moves up Gerard’s thighs and then sadistically coils around his balls and hardened cock, causing Gerard to inhale sharply. Grant kisses his thighs gently, “Easy.”

Grant pauses his process so that Gerard can go through a few cycles of inhaling slowly, holding it, then exhaling the way Grant taught him whenever he got too worked up. It was a practice he needed outside of the playroom; Grant had become such a grounding presence in Gerard’s every day life. Sometimes the world seemed too big for him and he needed Grant to make the decisions for him, even if it was something as simple as “put down the sketchbook and breathe with me.” 

“Good boy,” Grant whispers when Gerard exhales slowly for the fourth time. “Are you ready for me again?”

“Yes,” Gerard answers, the single word echoing in his ears and he knows he’s starting to slip into a headspace that he’ll need to follow through what Grant wants from him. 

Grant works the rope down between Gerard’s legs and between the cleft of his ass before lining up his spine and wrapping around his throat. Gerard closes his eyes at that feeling, thinking back to when Grant and him had discussed getting him a collar. This is a test, he thinks, Grant is trying to gauge his reaction to this feeling. He really fucking hopes he passes. 

“Where are we, sweetheart?” Grant asks. 

“Good,” Gerard breathes, “Green, so green.” He feels his mouth stretch on the last syllable to a giddy smile. And when he opens his eyes, it stretches because Grant looks so _pleased_. 

Grant moves behind Gerard, making sure to keep a hand on his shoulder so that Gerard doesn’t forget they’re still with him. “On your tiptoes, darling,”

Gerard does immediately, more out of curiosity than anything, and finds himself moving with the rope that Grant is pulling upwards. 

“Good,” Grant praises before fastening the end of the rope to the rig that they had set up for when they played around with suspension. 

This isn’t exactly that sort of play, Gerard is finding out. He tests his limits, letting the heels of his feet fall slightly only to rise back up immediately when the rope tightens around his genitals and presses uncomfortably against his ass. Grant doesn’t say anything, just lets Gerard test his boundaries and what he’s comfortable with. 

“There’s a slip knot,” Grant explains, “that will release you if you lean forward too much.” 

Grant is always overly careful with Gerard when they play, thinking a few steps ahead for his safety. And it helps Gerard settle into his bondage, knowing that if he lost his balance he’d fall loose and be caught into Grant’s waiting arms. 

But that’s not what this is about. 

This is about holding a position and being good. Because while the safety is there, Grant is testing Gerard’s strength to withstand the uncomfortableness of obeying Grant. 

Grant stands in front of Gerard, eyes tracing the rope wrapped around his body and down to the shoes that are starting to make his feet sob in agony. The pull in his calves are starting to make themselves known and his arms are aching as well. He knows that if he gets tired of holding himself up, he can sink back to his original position to give his calves a break, but then that pain in between his legs he discovered would return. Either way he’s in pain.

And he just has to hold it until Grant says he’s done. 

The thing with pain though, at least for Gerard, is that it becomes all encompassing. It becomes a blanket that engulfs his whole body, wrapping him up into something that almost feels safe. And he knows maybe that sounds twisted, but it’s _not_ to Grant. 

“It’s beautiful,” Grant had told him once, “That you’re in tune with that part of your psyche. Not everyone is comfortable enough with themselves that way.”

“I want your help,” Gerard had whispered back, “To push me further.”

*

“Gerard,” Grant’s voice breaks through the fog that’s settled into all the crevices of Gerard’s mind, “I’m going to pull this rope loose and I want you to lean on me. Can you do that for me? Can you still be my good boy for a bit longer?”

Gerard blinks a few times to get his eyes to focus on Grant’s waiting face, their features painted in the sweetest expression. Gerard smiles loopy and whispers, “Hi.”

Grants chuckles and kisses him short and sweet. “I’m pulling the rope now,” they warn. Gerard hears the friction of the rope sliding against itself and then Gerard is leaning against Grant, his legs feeling like jello and he has no idea when Grant managed to uncuff his ankles from the stool. 

Grant just holds Gerard for a moment, stroking down his spine where the rope still hangs slack against his skin and whispering how good Gerard was, how beautiful he was and how much Grant loves him.The rope is kept loose around Gerard when Grant swings Gerard’s legs up into their arms and carries him bride style out of their playroom. Gerard rests his head against Grant’s strong shoulder and watches as they travel down the hall and then into Grant’s master bathroom with the pretty clawfoot tub. 

Grant sets Gerard down on the chaise longue that’s nestled off to the side while they go to the tub and turn on the water. Gerard floats dreamily against the soft cushions as Grant adds sweet smelling oils to the water, making the room bloom into juicy fruits and gentle botanicals. Gerard thinks he may have drifted off again because when he opens his eyes, Grant is carefully uncoiling the rope from Gerard and setting it on the floor. Next they unbuckle the heels Gerard was wearing, pressing soft kisses to the arches of his feet. 

Gerard hums happily and sits up carefully, holding out his arms to Grant who smiles and picks him up before setting him slowly into the hot bathwater.

“Are you coming in with me?” Gerard asks hopefully. 

It’s like that’s what Grant was waiting for. And it’s sweet that Grant can be dominating and strict with Gerard when they’re playing, but as soon as the scene is over, they turn into this soft and almost shy person. They only have their slacks on, so it takes no time for them to undress and join Gerard in the tub, sitting on the opposite end of the tub and taking Gerard’s feet into their hands. 

Gerard moans at the delicious pressure of their thumbs digging into the aching arches and sore balls of his feet. He’s starting to sink back firmly into his body, the hot water soothing his irritated muscles and Grant’s hands on him shaping him back into the person he was before Grant stripped him down to nothing but sensations. 

“Better?” Grant asks. 

Gerard snorts. “I think I should be asking you that.”

Grant arches an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“You’ve been overworking yourself again,” Gerard says, and then adds, “Trust me, I know what that looks like” when Grant opens their mouth to protest. 

They sigh and set Gerard’s feet into their lap. While their scenes more often than not end in orgasms, that’s not always what Grant is seeking when they ask Gerard for his submission. Gerard hadn’t understood how it could be healing until he got with Grant. Before, he didn’t understand what the point of getting chained up and whipped was if there wasn’t an orgasm at the end of the tunnel. 

“You needed to take control of something,” Gerard continues, “What’s so out of balance for you, baby?”

Grant looks positively distraught all of a sudden and Gerard hurries to them, ignoring the spasming of his calves protesting at the sudden movement, and wraps his arms around him. He pets at their shoulders, kissing their bald head and murmurs, “Tell me, tell me.”

“I-I’ve got these damn deadlines and the characters just aren’t talking the way they should,” Grant explains, their accent coming out thicker now that they’re getting worked up, “I can’t settle on what they’re supposed to be doing.”

Gerard understands. He’s got his own set of characters that don’t like to follow orders, and he knows how frustrating it can be. So it makes sense now, why Grant had craved a scene today. It was something they could focus on where they got to be in charge. Where their rules and orders would be followed. 

And Gerard feels a small sense of pride that he’s able to give them that. 

“I love you,” Gerard whispers, tilting their chin up so he can kiss them, “so much.” Because Gerard knows that there’s nothing really he can say to soothe Grant’s creative anguish. It’ll work itself out, it always does. And Grant doesn’t need to be coddled with their work, it’d be degrading almost. So Gerard helps how he can, by being good when Grant needs him to be and reminding him that it’s ok to be soft when they need to be. 

Gerard shifts so that Grant can rest their head in the curve of Gerard’s neck, relaxing and coming off their own endorphins from the scene. Grant’s explained the rush it gives, to narrate Gerard through different tasks like he’s writing an epic. To bend and manipulate his shape like a work of art. To strum and make Gerard release delicious sounds like an instrument. Gerard knows the rush that comes from all those things, knows the high that can give. Something so sweet that an orgasm would almost pale in comparison. 

He knows that the water will grow cold soon, that Grant will have to help Gerard out of the tub since his legs will still be a bit shaky. And they’ll wrap Gerard in silky pajamas because they like the slippery feeling against their skin when he presses against them in bed. They’ll turn on some silly baking show that Grant will pretend to be annoyed by but secretly invested in. Then, they’ll curl around Gerard, both shielding him from the world and clinging to him for their own sense of security.

And then in the morning, Grant will return to their work. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a shortage of Grant fics and I've been a bit guilty for slacking. I hope this makes up for it. <3


End file.
